


Working Out the Kinks

by fmpwolf462



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Noct, Fill, Fingering, I am trash for ignoct, IgNoct, Kinda PWP, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Toys, also fill the garbage can with me, cursing during sex, powerbottom Noctis tho, pron, sort of brotherhood era?, sub!iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpwolf462/pseuds/fmpwolf462
Summary: Prompt: Noctis is Ignis' Dom. Iggy regularly visits him to blow off steam.Still set in a universe where Noctis is the prince and Ignis his advisor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if the OP wanted a completely different universe or not so I ended up sticking with canon roles. Besides the D/s thing lol. Anywho, I hope it's an okay read :3 I did my best checking for typos.

The heavy wooden door creaked back and a well dressed man entered the dark room. The only light dripped down from a beautiful chandelier with the flicker of candles to accent. A large bed adorned the left side of the room, wine red canopy covering the top and sheer curtains flowing down the sides. In the center, a black throne with plush maroon cushions was adorned by fresh roses and a dark figure. A man, the crown prince, to be exact, seated comfortably with his back relaxed and one leg crossed over the other. A black pinstripe suit covered his form, a glass of wine in his right hand for an accent. Shining blue eyes cast down upon the man who entered his domain. He licked his lips and gestured to the door, watching intently as his guest pushed it closed. The wood felt cool against the man's fingers as he paused to bolt and lock it.

With his eyes set on the rim of his wine, the prince parted his lips. "You're late, Ignis."

A shiver ripped down the man's spine at that tone of voice. Commanding, sharp, and firm. "I apologize, your majesty. I was-"

"I have no time for your excuses," Noctis set the drink aside, then settled his hands on the arms of the throne. "Strip."

The poor advisor stiffened, in more ways than one. He nodded, turning to start on the buttons, making quick work of them.

Noctis clicked his tongue. "Slower."

His subject bit his lip, making no sound as he cut the pace in half. The prince definitely intended to punish him for those five minutes it took to explain to Gladio that the prince had gone home early, even if it was a bold face lie. The prince had come here to this chamber of theirs; an underground room of the citadel, known only to he and his beloved advisor.

"Tell me, Ignis, how is it that your timing is perfect with everything except when it comes to making it here?" The question was rhetorical, Noctis continuing, his voice lowering. "I would hope you won't waste my time on purpose." 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, and Noctis narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to hear your voice again unless I ask." The prince eyed his pecs as he dropped his shirt, pleased when he went for his belt. Ignis could feel those piercing eyes covering every crevice he revealed, and it made his skin crawl in the most pleasant way. He couldn't help but sigh when he freed his cock from its confines. Noctis sighed. "Stop. Come here," He motioned to himself, then patted his lap. Ignis held the edge of his pants awkwardly, making those few steps to be right in front of Noctis. "Over my knees. I want your ass in the air."

Ignis complied, swallowing dryly. His member throbbed, rubbing against the Prince's thigh, but he said nothing. He could feel the warmth underneath with his stomach on those thighs, then stark cold when Noctis nearly ripped his pants while shoving them down to his knees. Leaning on one elbow, he traced feather light circles into the man's bare back. To distract him a moment, Noctis spoke. "Pretty porcelain skin, even after being exposed to so much sun." He slipped his hand into a previously acquired driving glove of Ignis'. "Plenty of space for me to soil." With no other warning, Noctis slapped his ass, hard. Ignis cried out, then bit his hand. "Come now, Ignis, you're not that forgetful. What did I say about that voice?" Two hard smacks, one right after the other with that gloved hand. Ignis knew it was his, and it made his cheeks burn on both ends. With a small pause, Noctis felt over the cheek he was turning bright pink. "Don't worry, I'll get a nice hand print going for you." He hummed with a smile as he spanked him once, twice, then a third time, with space in between to allow each to hit hard.

Ignis felt a tear collect at the edge of his eyes, squeezed shut. His body tensed hard with another smack, blood rushing to his already aching cock. He didn't dare move, lest the prince unearth some real fury on him. Noctis hit his ass again, and he really bit back a low moan.

"Is someone enjoying this? Pity, this is supposed to be a punishment." Noctis couldn't help the smile teasing his lips, knowing full well what he was doing. He grabbed onto his ass cheeks, then brought his hand back. With even more force than before, he slapped down, then again. Ignis tensed once more and bit so hard, he nearly drew blood. The burning sting was sickeningly sweet to him, just making him drip precum against Noctis' pant leg. The prince allowed him to stew in silence a few seconds, then shifted.

"Up. Lay on your back on the bed and wait for me. If you touch yourself, I'll leave you here, alone." Ignis knew the threat was serious, so he complied. He stood, his arse aching, and just to spite him, Noctis gave him another good lick as he headed to the bed. The man jumped a bit, startled more than anything. Even if there was no mark, he was sure he would be feeling exactly where that hand was tomorrow when he was driving. If only to distract himself, Ignis admired the scene before him. The sheer curtains were a nice touch, and Noctis had strewn rose petals across the sheets of the bed in pink and red, to accent the smooth satin beneath them. To his surprise, a drawer had been added to the headboard, but he dared not peek. Instead, he laid flat on his back, the cool sheets doing little to soothe his burning ass. A single pillow allowed him to rest his head, and it was heavenly. When it came to his pleasure and comfort, the prince never fell short.

Slow footsteps approached the bedside after some time, Noctis still in a full suit and tie and carrying leather straps. Ignis shivered in anticipation, knowing what those were for. His cock trembled when Noctis moved through the curtain, leaning down to run a hand up the man's chest. "Don't move." He walked his fingers up to cup Ignis's cheek, then drew away. First, he tethered the man's ankles to the bed posts on opposing sides, checking his feet by feel to make sure he wouldn't be getting out. The advisor's heart pumped faster with Noctis snaking his hands up those legs, then had him reeling as a black cock ring was added. Oh boy.

Straps wound around his stomach and chest, then a separate set bound his wrists together and chained to the top of the headboard. Noctis leaned back, eyeing his prize, before offing his coat. He worked to pull off his tie, then wrapped it around Ignis' neck, to use for later. He held his chin a moment, perfectly still, then turned to the drawer at the headboard. He had to get onto his knees on the bed to reach it, leaning precariously over Ignis on purpose. The blond salivated at the sight of those lips and neck so close, but even if he tried, he couldn't reach. So he followed with his eyes, wanton. Ignis' cock twitched when Noctis pulled a violet vibrator from the drawer, accompanied by lube. The prince didn't even break a smile as he looked over the toy, then looked to his own toy with a brow raised.

"Purple is definitely your color." Noctis hummed, pressing the silicone against Ignis' cheek. "Suck it off." With his legs on either side of his advisor's torso, he pressed the tip of the toy against his lips, and Ignis gladly accepted it. He relaxed his throat and let Noctis feed it to him. With a slick pop, he pulled off, then swallowed it again, dripping his saliva down the shaft. Noctis breathed deeply watching him, the man having the audacity to watch back, eyes open, the whole time. "Good," He praised softly, and Ignis moaned lightly into the toy, able to take the curve of it easily.

The prince pulled away the vibrator, then trailed the head down his lover's body. He flipped it on a low setting to tease the man's nipples, warranting a low sound from his chest. With a smirk, Noctis lowered his mouth to one side and nipped at the pink skin before sucking hard. Ignis squirmed under him, his cheeks turning dark with desire. The toy found its way against Ignis' cock and he gasped from the sudden friction. Noctis moved down the bed to press the toy against Ignis' puckered entrance. The man flinched, his eyes wide. "Relax," Noctis commanded, that stern voice only exciting him further. The ring around his cock suddenly felt like it was choking him with Noctis rubbing the toy around his inner thighs. 

In a whisper, Ignis groaned, "Fuck-"

Noctis rolled his eyes and sat back, moving the toy away. "Expletives? I thought you were the proper one." He turned his back to the advisor to pour out some of the lube over the toy, turning the vibration off. Ignis swallowed harshly, and managed to get the tie in his mouth to bite before Noctis returned to his naked form. He showed him the dripping toy, hot and slick with the warming gel Noctis applied. "Is this what you want? You want me to stretch you open like a slut?" The advisor almost whined with the shocks Noctis could send to his crotch without even touching him. "You don't even need my body to get off, do you?" He hummed, gently pushing the round head into those tight muscles. Ignis took a deep breath, exhaling when Noctis pushed forward. It was horribly intrusive with no stretching before hand, but he welcomed the ache filling him up. Noctis leaned over him, bangs brushing against Ignis' forehead as he rotated the toy. With the tip faced down, he had the whole toy inside and Ignis groaning. "Shh." Noctis grinned, his lips ghosting over the man's exposed neck. With heavy, lingering kisses on that tender skin, he pressed the toy firmly into Ignis' prostate and made him writhe. With slow ministrations, he worked the toy deeper, massaging that tender ball of nerves until Ignis was sweating and coming apart at the seems. The only reprieve Noctis gave him was allowing him to make these sounds as his crotch burned. Noctis raised a brow, staring the man down while still moving the toy against his prostate in slow circles. "What to do about that empty throat of yours..." The prince tapped his chin, then moved his face even closer as Ignis cried out in pleasure and frustration. The deep massage was killing him, and he practically begged to cum with his eyes. "What's that, Ignis?" Noctis paused with the toy, sitting back on his haunches. "Capital idea."

The toy ceased its assault but the view in front of him could kill. Noctis flipped his belt open and brought his hard cock to light. Ignis couldn't look away, watching the man pump himself and wet his lips. He unbuttoned his vest and shifted back up the bed until he could brace himself on the headboard. Ignis spit out the tie in anticipation, unable to focus on anything else. 

The prince held the tip just out of reach of Ignis' wanton tongue and sighed. "Tell me what you want, Specs."

"You, gods please," The man gasped out, pulling at his restraints in his desire to grab onto his lover, but of course went no where. "My prince-"

"Be more specific." 

Ignis breathed heavily, but he was stripped of any inhibitions now. "Your fat cock down my throat, please. Make it burn," He pleaded, craning his neck to get even a little closer.

Noctis nodded, his cheeks turning pink as he pushed himself forward. Ignis lavished him, tongue swirling the tip then flattening against the shaft. He grazed his teeth along the head and Noctis moaned breathlessly. "Fuck, yes..." With a tight grip on the bed, he fed the man his stiff member, in and out with Ignis sucking hard. The man turned his head slightly to take more and once he was in to the hilt, Ignis choked a bit. He pulled back, then repeated the same motion with a heavy groan. "Harder, gods yes." Ignis complied, stroking his shaft with his tongue while Noctis knitted his fingers in the man's hair. He gasped and trembled as he fucked Ignis' hot throat, then started to pull back. Ignis bit lightly into the shaft, holding him in place with a threat of biting. "Son of a-" Noctis cried out with a start, his hands digging into the man's scalp when he refused to let go. "Oh fuck!" Ignis teased the slit, then swallowed him whole once more and was rewarded with Noctis spilling down his throat. He shivered and gasped for air, unable to hold back as he thrusted through his orgasm. Ignis had him panting, and Noctis was not happy about it in the slightest. With swollen lips, the advisor let him go, daring to smile. The prince scowled, attempting to hold some kind of composure. "Oh, I'm going to milk you dry tonight, you bastard." 

He moved and turned the vibrator on high since he hadn't removed it before, then stripped his shirt finally. His pants and underwear hit the floor next, accompanied by shoes and socks. When Noctis moved back over him, he dug his nails into Ignis' chest, dragging down to his thighs. Without anymore words, Noctis pushed his fingers into Ignis' mouth. The man covered them obediently, then Noctis covered his hand with lube that smelled like cherries. It was ironic enough for sure.

With his knees on either side of Ignis' body, he pushed his fingers in, stretching himself. Ignis felt his member twitch up just a bit to brush against Noctis' back, shivering as heat pooled in his abdomen. The prince wasted no more time, and grabbed a hold of Ignis under him. With a breath, he lowered himself onto that straining cock, drawing a long moan from the man below him.

"Tell me Ignis, how'd that hot seed feel on your scratchy throat?" Noctis quipped, his eyes shaded by his hair. He groaned, rolling his hips into Ignis'. The blond laid his head back, closing his eyes.

"Noctis-" He breathed sharply when he felt teeth on his neck and jaw. The prince rutted against the man's taught abs, his cock coming back to life with the burning heat inside him. "Gods be damned," Ignis grumbled, unable to say more due to the teeth in his sensitive skin. Once a dark mark was left, Noctis leaned back.

With his arms up over his head, the prince raised up just enough to pound his ass up and down with ease. Ignis moaned with a raspy breath, his hips tensing and legs pulling against the tough leather. He couldn't move an inch other than watch his gorgeous prince get off on his body. He licked his dry lips as Noctis pulled his bangs back over his head, showing off his own lithe body. Ignis burned and ached under that damn ring at the base of his dick, and he was only feeling worse. He would be sore for sure the next day with Noctis riding him like that to no end. He showed no sign of stopping, not so much as a bead of sweat even as he slapped their skin together. 

"You like it when I use you, don't you?" He leaned down, putting his face directly in front of Ignis. "You're powerless now beneath me, and you love it." 

Ignis couldn't deny anything he said, not when it caused his hairs to stand on end and push him against that ever present edge. 

"Tell me who owns this cock," Noctis hummed, his hips moving in search of deeper, harder thrusts.

Ignis loosed another throaty moan, unable to contain any sound that wanted to come out now. "You, prince Noctis, you own all of me." For a moment, he thought he said the wrong answer as Noctis pulled off of him. The loss of body heat only had him trembling with that stupid vibrator still going full blast. As a distraction, Noctis leaned down to kiss his chin, then very softly kiss his lips. Ignis was surprised, as the prince usually didn't offer sweet little kisses like that, but in a second he realized the reason. Noctis had disposed of the cock ring, and in one motion, took all of Ignis' swollen cock back inside him. 

"Cum." The prince bit down just behind his ear and Ignis lost it, finally releasing inside that wonderful heat. "N-Noct-" He half whimpered as Noctis took him all in slow grinding, squeezing tender muscles to leave the blond reeling with short, shallow breaths. 

Even as Ignis softened and whimpered, Noctis didn't remove himself. He only leaned back to pull out the vibrator and toss it away. With sweat beading down his forehead, Ignis' head hit the pillow once more. His wrists were suddenly aching, and he almost laughed, not realizing how hard he had been struggling. 

"Look at me," Noctis pushed the man's chin with his foot, raising it to comply with his own command. He leaned back on his hands, and painstakingly raised his body. The agonizing pace sent lightning straight through Ignis' tender loins, and he shivered watching Noctis slide off his spent cock. He could feel the blood rushing to the area, from pleasure and pain, like his body was struggling to decide what to do with the conflicting signals. With a grunt, Noctis shifted back up the bed, and went for the restraints. He sighed in relief for a few seconds, moving his hands before Noctis glared at him.

Noctis fisted his hand into the tie around Ignis neck and yanked him up to eye level. "Hands behind your back. You still have a mess to clean up." Ignis was reminded when Noctis pressed forward so his open ass sat on the man's thigh. He blushed lightly, then nodded, leaving Noctis to tie the straps on his wrists together so that his arms were cuffed behind his back. Then the prince pushed him back down by the chest and turned so that his back was facing the advisor. Ignis felt a bit of excitement welling up in his sore throat; Noctis tended to leave this as a reward. However, the prince was only giving him some time to recuperate before he went for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My manager at work went on vacation so I had to step in for her. Thanks for your patience on this chapter!

He was careful about his positioning at first, almost nervous about this. Ignis could unravel him with that master tongue, so he had to be careful to not lose control any more than he already had. When he lowered onto the man's face, the smile that met his ass cheeks caused him to blush. He had to steady himself with his arms braced against the head board to keep from dropping his whole weight down. Ignis lapped at him pensively at first, then got to business. With firm pressure, he traced the outside of Noctis' hole, only pushing in ever so slightly. The prince sighed, his head leaning back to touch the wall. The soft, wet muscle teased his opening, causing him to tense. Ignis pushed further, the tip of his tongue flicking up and down as he moaned into the Prince's skin. He was rewarded with an echoed moan from Noctis, his legs starting to shake. The blond eagerly tasted himself, pushing in more and swirling his tongue, as if the prince needed more stretching. 

"Swallow your cum like a good bitch." Noctis let his weight down and Ignis moaned lowly in surprise, but didn't stop. Breathing through his nose was horribly difficult at this point but the Prince's ass cheeks pressed into his face compensated more than enough. He pushed forward, scooping with his tongue and relishing in the small movements Noctis' muscle made against him. His breath was a bit ragged, but the prince wouldn't let him off easy. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted, rolling his hips down hard and leaving the advisor sputtering. Despite this, Ignis rose to the challenge. He pushed up with his elbows so that he was as close as absolutely possible to that fine ass and darted his tongue in and out, turning the tip toward his sweet spot each time. The motion was miniscule compared to the rest of their sweating bodies but it threatened to double over the prince any second. His cock dribbled precum down the shaft as Ignis showed no sign of slowing.

"That's right," Noctis groaned, unable to stop his hips from gyrating into that blessed mouth. Ignis sucked on him and the prince shivered hard. "Fuck yes." Dipping his tongue in again, Noctis bit his lip to try to hold in a cry when Ignis pushed towards his prostate. There was a reason Noctis had avoided it before while riding him. But Ignis begged for his voice again with that tongue. "Fuck." The prince repeated, spreading his ass with his hands as Ignis worked on him. His cock twitched as the man drilled him with his tongue and he couldn't help but gasp for breath. "Oh hell-" When his back arched and his knuckles were turning white, he knew he had to do something, and fast. 

Noctis was not intent to let him have the satisfaction of getting him off again. Not yet. So with a burst of effort, he pulled away, leaving Ignis red-faced and huffing like he had just run a damn marathon. The prince moved forward over his legs, and lazily went for the ankle restraints. Ignis was too focused on catching his breath to do anything about the freedom and naked lover right in front of him. 

"Sit up." 

Ignis did so, with his muscles tingling from being forced down for so long. He wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could keep this up; at this rate, he wouldn't be able to move in the morning. 

After catching his breath, Noctis snaked up his body and ran his fingers along the man's shoulders. He studied his neck and collarbone, as if judging his work, and looked a bit disappointed. "Seems I've fallen short. Don't fret, I'll make sure all of Insomnia knows who you belong to before we're done." Ignis' stomach flipped.

Noctis shifted down onto the bed, resting his head against the pillows. He grabbed the tie around Ignis' neck and pulled him so they were facing each other. His wrists and ankles were still bound together, but when Noctis opened his thighs, he more than happily found a way to get between them. The prince raised his head so that Ignis' arms could rest underneath, and he was nestled between his elbows. Looming over him, his knees spread so his thighs braced under Noctis'. Not convenient for the man, but it would have to do. The body presented to him was too irresistible, especially when Noctis hardly let him have any control. There was no way in hell he was passing up this chance, even with his joints creaking.

"You want to fuck me that bad, huh? How greedy of you," Noctis smirked, and Ignis dared to close the distance with his lips. The prince turned his head so he kissed his chin instead, but Ignis didn't really care. His kisses were sloppy and hungry, trailing down his chin and neck. Noctis' hands pushed up into his hair from the back of his neck and he trembled, rutting his member against the Prince's flesh.

"Beg for it." Noctis hummed, keeping his hands ingrained in Ignis' hair so he couldn't look away.

"Please," He breathed, pressing his forehead into his lover's. He moaned shamelessly when his cock slid against Noctis' own, the pure heat sending him off the walls. "Highness please... let me fuck you-" Ignis licked and nipped under his chin, needing any kind of touch he could get. "Let me be the one to sate you, your majesty..."

That seemed sufficient enough, so Noctis obliged him. He reached down to squeeze Ignis' cock, then helped him find where he so desperately wanted to go. As soon as the head pushed into Noctis' heat, he slammed the rest of the shaft inside with no remorse. The prince nearly pulled some of his hair out with a high pitched shriek that was oh so heavenly to hear. Ignis already felt his stomach and abs tightening, but he didn't care. He pushed his hips as fast as they could go, his lavishing earlier making it easy. 

Between breaths Noctis had the audacity to egg him on, even as Ignis rocked him to the core. "Is this what you wanted? Being deep in my ass where you're losing control? You're a fucking slut for me and you love it." Ignis' only reply was a heavy moan from his chest, any coherent thought going out the window. His ankles hurt so bad with this position but pounding his prince into the mattress was the only priority.

"Call my name. Scream it in my ear," Noctis growled, craning his neck to bite Ignis' skin just above his collarbone. He sunk his teeth in and the man shook in response but his hips didn't stop their assault.

"Noct- oh fuck, Noctis-" He groaned, his voice low and guttural as he continued to force the head of his cock as deep as he could inside the prince, diving for his prostate like his life depended on it. 

"Louder," He hummed, nipping at Ignis' chin and reaching around to smack his ass. 

The advisor was more than happy to answer, as he couldn't really keep his voice down if he wanted to. "Prince Noctis!" The ring of muscle around him squeezed tight and he bit down on Noctis' throat in response. "Noct-"

"Yeah, fucking bite me, draw blood like you're hungry for it-" He gasped when Ignis complied, finally thrusting down into his sweet spot and digging his teeth in like he meant it. "Hell yes- right there-!"

When Ignis found that bundle of nerves, he attacked, opening his knees for more leverage and feeling no shame slapping his balls against the Prince's ass. He moaned louder into his neck, penetrating him with machine like accuracy that had Noctis clawing his back.

"Let go, Ignis," Noctis commanded, despite nearly losing his voice in the process. He reached behind his head to untie the man's wrists, and Ignis paused only to reach down and untie his ankles. The restraints were tossed aside and Ignis hooked his arms under Noctis' thighs and let loose on him. The thrusts weren't precise but they were enough to shake the bed and just about turn Noctis into a puddle of ecstasy. Sweat poured off his face and back, and he was so close all he needed was Noctis' approval. When it didn't come, he slowed his hips to nail him hard, slamming his body further towards the headboard. With a hand at his hip, he used the other to wrap and squeeze Noctis' cock, teasing the head at the same time as he forced himself in.

The prince shuddered and whined, his skin freaking glistening with sweat as he came in a flurry, his chest heaving and gasping while he covered his stomach and abs with streams of thick semen. The pulsing inside his ass threatened to knock Ignis over the edge, so he pulled out, and had Noctis moaning at the loss.

"Gods, just scream my name and give it to me-" Noctis reeled, though never taking his eyes away as Ignis rubbed himself off.

"Noct! Ah, gods, Noct-!" He gasped and doubled over, stroking himself out into the same mess Noctis had just made. He bucked his hips in his own hand as he carried himself through the orgasm, thoroughly enjoying the pure eye candy in front of him. They certainly had something to clean up, with the white ribbons of seed nearly up to his chin. Their chests caved and expanded at almost the same time, Ignis pressing his forehead into Noctis' again. The prince bit his lip, and Ignis forced a kiss on him, heavy and wet. They lazily rubbed their tongues together, Noctis gently massaging his lover's shoulders and arms for a good time before breaking away.

With a mischievous grin, Noctis sighed. "Same time next week?"

"Always." Ignis nuzzled into him, breathing easy as he rested his body against the younger man's. Gentle hands worked circles in his back and Ignis just about thought he was in heaven. He didn't even care about the stickiness between them for the moment. 

After another minute or two, Noctis broke the silence. "Be honest. Were the roses and rose petals too cheesy?" 

"I found them very endearing," The advisor hummed, glorious hands now working his shoulders and shoulder blades. "I don't know how you manage to out-do yourself every week."

"I could say the same to you, Iggy." Noctis kissed his head with a smile and took a deep breath, enjoying all the mingling smells of the room. "Think you can stand for a shower? Or should I draw a bath?"

"Oh gods." Ignis laughed breathlessly. "No, a shower is fine, I'll be fine." He carefully rolled off Noctis and sat up, reaching a hand to help the prince do the same. He gingerly accepted, then winced. "Noct?"

"It's nothing, Ignis." He reassured, but of course Ignis was not convinced. "I'll just be a little sore, nothing new."

"Your back or?" Ignis stood, then firmly held onto Noctis' waist as he stood as well. He tried to wriggle free but to no avail. Ignis started putting pressure on a few different areas and Noctis made a face when the man touched his lower back. 

With a defeated sigh, Noctis grumbled, "Its just my back and my ass, okay? I'm sure your muscles will be feeling a lot worse come tomorrow."

"Well that's my concern tomorrow." Ignis pointed out, then walked with his lover to the bathroom attached onto the side. He always stored fresh clothes and linens for them. Noctis went for the shower, fiddling with the nobs before finding the right temperature. The water pressure was heavenly, and he wasted no time crawling in. Ignis followed, pressing against the Prince's back to hold him, kiss his hair.

"Yes?" Noctis relaxed his neck as Ignis pressed butterfly kisses there.

"I'm just enjoying you while I have the chance," He mused, kneading his fingers into Noctis' sides and then gently into his back. The prince flinched, then relaxed into the touch. Hot water was doing wonders with that massage. 

Noctis closed his eyes, trying not to think about the coming day and failing miserably. He sighed, leaning his head forward to catch under the stream. "I'll see you after meetings and stuff."

"That's not enough and you know it," Ignis stated, reaching for the shampoo. He lathered up Noctis' raven locks, always pleased with how soft the hair was under his fingers. The prince could almost purr as Ignis worked; he was so relaxed, sleep threatened to set in. "Noct, face me?"

He nodded, then turned, keeping his eyes closed so as not to get soap in them. And for a moment, Ignis just looked at him, peaceful as he could be. His hands must have stopped moving for a little too long because Noctis opened his eyes. "Specs?"

The advisor smiled once more, leaning to kiss his forehead even though it tasted a little like soap. "You are handsome as they come. Simply stunning."

"And you're a super model, we've gone over this." Noctis snorted, reaching up to check if the soap was rinsed out. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable. Just start on your body." 

"Why don't you start on my body?" Noctis hummed and Ignis chuckled.

"Funny. Don't tempt me," He warned, accepting the kiss Noctis pressed on him. "Though I jest, I doubt either of us have the capacity to go another round."

Noctis chortled. "Speak for yourself, old man."

Ignis hugged him close out of the water and kissed him gingerly. He whispered against his lips, "You're in over your head, highness."

"You were in over your head twice tonight already so I think maybe you should reconsider," Noctis may be a prince but he was already the king of post-coital talk and his lover knew it. But damned if he didn't try.

"Shall we finish this bath? My fingers are getting pruned." Ignis went to lather up his own hair with acknowledgement from Noctis, as the prince was too tired to press the word play further. 

 

With a towel on his head, Noctis padded over to the bedside and practically ripped off the top sheet that they had soiled. Then, he plopped right down on the mattress, disrupting the springs in the process. But they were used to a lot harsher treatment by now. 

Ignis followed after him, picking up their discarded clothing from earlier and precariously folding each piece. He would take care of the laundry tomorrow. With a smile, he looked over his prince, splayed out and peaceful.

"Come on Iggy... I'm already-" He paused to yawn. "I'm falling asleep here."

The bespectacled man crawled over him, then laid at his side. In seconds, Noctis was curled up into him, eyes closed and ready to pass out any second. Ignis kissed his head again. "Goodnight my prince. Sleep well."

Noctis grumbled something, then sort of slurred his words together coherently enough for Ignis to understand. "You too. Love you." The advisor would never get tired of hearing that, even if his eyelids were drooping down as sleep threatened him. He waited to hear Noctis' deep breathing before resting his head back against the pillow and letting himself drift off. Tomorrow they would have to get up and face the world, but for now, Ignis had the prince wrapped in his arms safe and sound, exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post cause I was afraid it wasn't good enough but I can't really improve unless I put my work out there, right? Comments and kudos give me life <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the title is awful. I hadn't realized I wrote 3000 words of porn. Lemme know your thoughts.


End file.
